Barley, being the malt ingredient in manufacturing beer, low-malt beer, distilled liquor and the like, becomes the ingredient for malt manufacture by undergoing processes such as harvest selection transportation, and having impurities, foreign substances, different type kernels and the like removed therefrom. Barley kernels are subject to various physical forces during such processes in respective stages or during transfer in-between the stages. During this, the husk disposed at the outermost layer of the barley kernel may in some cases peel off from its barley kernel due to the barley kernels being brushed against each other or barley kernels being mechanically struck against hard objects such as metal ones.
Such a barley kernel having its husk peeled off will, in upcoming processes, be subject to a harsher force than that of a barley kernel which is not peeled. In this case, a barley kernel whose embryo is not covered by the husk is particularly vulnerable to embryo damage, thereby preventing the peeled barley kernel from sprouting normally.
Further, in the beginning of malt manufacture, barley kernels are first soaked in water. Barley kernels containing moisture will, however, soften and thereby be more liable to receive damage compared to dry ones.
Malt can be manufactured only after biological•physiological•biochemical reactions take place to sprout the barley. However, barleys that have failed to sprout not only are unable to malt, but also cause corrosion during the sprouting stage, adversely affect normal sprouted barley, and result in a final product with a malt quality that is unsuitable for its intended use.
Since evaluation of whether the barley ingredient is suitable for malt manufacture was conventionally performed through macroscopic testing by engineers experienced in malt manufacture, there was a discrepancy in the evaluation results depending on the individual performing the evaluation, and the accuracy of the results was not always high.
In respect of barleys aimed to be purchased for malt manufacture, the present invention enables distinct evaluation of whether the barleys are suited for malt manufacture with a scientific method without relying on experience by using a portion of the barleys prior to their purchasing. Further, the present invention provides a method of selecting kernels of barley used in breeding a malt, which have a husk of high physical strength, suited for malt manufacture.